Code Geass After The End : Revenge of Nunnaly
by Klein
Summary: A year after the death of Demon Emperor Lelouch, the world is slowly rebuilding itself. However, the world soon will taste the despair of a girl who lost the most important person in her world...and now taking her revenge...
1. Disclaimer

--

Author's Note :

Disclaimer, I own none of Code Geass character…etc. etc. (HEY, I DO RESPECT THE AUTHOR)

Mind you all, this is ain't gonna be a bright and happy story, save for several part to make it less gloomy. Nunnaly had to lost his brother in his glorious attempt to save the ruined world, and she will not just stand there and do nothing of it. In fact, this is my main project that took me quite a while to understand enough despair to bring up this story. The title is pretty much self explanatory, I guess. I sincerely hope that I will be able to deliver it as best as I can to you.

Klein

--


	2. Intro

**Code : Geass – Nunnaly Against The World**

**Prologue : Against The World**

**

* * *

**

_(The intro from "For Her Majesty", an adopted composition from the The Holy Empire of Brittania national anthem "All Hail Brittania", fills the air…)_

_

* * *

_

"…_We are about to attend an important announcement from the Royal Palace…"_

"…_Her Majesty is said to make an important announcement from The Royal Heavy Cruiser 'Arkbird' above the Royal Palace…"_

"…_Today is exactly one year after the death of the 99__th__ Emperor of Brittania. Whether the announcement…"_

_

* * *

_

Truth and hope in Her Majesty!

She is our Holy Queen!

Our soldiers shall not pause to rest

We vow our loyalty

_

* * *

_

_With resolve in her eye, the kindness in her eyes is no longer there, replaced with ice cold stare. She finally spoke to the audience. However, this time, she will no longer speak for peace…_

"_People of the world…From this day forward…I am your enemy…"_

_

* * *

_

With the grace of Her Majesty

Arise young heroes!

Carry out Her rightful vengeance

Fight for Her glory!

_

* * *

_

_She turned her head and facing her Knight…her consort…her lover…and amongst all…her dearest friend…_

"_My wish is to destroy this world…and I need you by my side…would you fight for me?"_

_

* * *

_

Immortal beacon shows the way

Step forth and seek glory!

Hoist your swords high and fight in Her name

For Her Majesty!

_

* * *

_

"_I will always follow you…Be it to destroy the world itself, I care not…I would lend my power for you as long as you give me purpose…"_

_The witch turned around and facing the Empress with a warm smile._

"_After all…we are accomplices, aren't we?"_

_

* * *

_

Our Empress stands against the world

She'll banish every foe!

Her truth and justice shine so bright

Long live Her Majesty!

_

* * *

_

_With the world literally in front of her, the pain overtaking her once again…It is the world which took the person most dear to her…_

"_Finally…I shall destroy this world…to finish what he started…"_

_

* * *

_

Never will she be opposed

Her words are the justice

In Her name we'll conquer all the world

Fight for Her glory!

_

* * *

_

"_You are very dear to me…but you have killed him…"_

_Holding back her tears, she resolved herself again and staring straight to the mask…_

"_That's why…as your punishment…you must be the one who kill me…"_

_

* * *

_

So let her wisdom guide our way

Go forth and seek glory

Hoist your swords high and fight in Her name

For Her Majesty!

_

* * *

_

_She is awaiting her final moment of her life in the doomed palace, slowly heading toward inevitable end. But she embrace and waiting her final moment peacefully. After all, like they always said, 'the end is just the beginning of a journey'…She smiled when she feels the time is nearing to her…_

"_And finally…with my death…the world shall begin anew…"_

_

* * *

_

"_Onii-sama…aitakatta…"_


	3. Prologue

**Code : Geass – Revenge of Nunnaly**

**Move 0.5 : Shattered Heart  
**

* * *

It's just been a day after the fateful event. Lelouch vi Brittania has orchestrated his own death, and taking along with his life all the hatred of the world that day. Some realized the plan soon enough after they seing Zero standing in front of him, some just not quick enough or blinded by stubbornness, and sadly…although it's supposed to be… most is oblivious to his plan…

However, for the innocent Nunnaly, it's the event that rips her heart most. She somehow understands that it is what his brother has planned, but it's obviously not what she desired. Somehow, they planned something alike, being brother and sister they are. However, it is indeed that her brother's plan is much more certain, and that way would spare her from such heavy burden, in cost of his own life…

She can't stop crying…not that now her brother that she very fond of is gone…The world will forever known him as the worst tyrant ever, without ever realize that they just been saved by him…Those who realized Lelouch's plan has retrieved her and giving her some time alone…letting her weeping and crying with all her might…mourning for her brother…

She never felt so empty since their mother's death…

Nunnaly just keep crying and sobbing all the time. The sun has set, and soon after the light disappeared completely from the horizon, the rain pours down like never before. Maybe the heaven itself is mourning for the death of a man known as Lelouch…a person who sacrificed everything to create a gentle world from the ash of the world he ruined himself…

"He would most likely hate to seeing you like this…"

Surprised, she turned her head to the window, where she saw a woman standing next to the window. The rain pattering heavily against the glass as the background, with some occasional lightning, the darkness of the night contrasted the woman's long green hair. Nunnaly knows her voice very well.

"C.C-san! Is that you?" Nunnaly called to her. She wiped her tears. "What are you doing here?"

C.C walked to her and knelt in front of her. It's dark, but Nunnaly can seeing that C.C is wearing a cape similar to Zero and a suit just like Zero, despite that it's black instead. She hold her tiny hands with her both hands. Even in the darkness Nunnaly can see the sadness in her eyes, and C.C's hands telling her that her sympathy is genuine.

"I came here…to give you something…" she said, making Nunnaly surprised. "In behalf of your brother's wish…"

"Onii-sama's…wish?" Nunnaly asked.

C.C nods. She then offering a white doll to Nunnaly's hands. The doll strangely has no face, but a large Geass sigil instead of a face. She recognized it from when she is with Schneizel. She immediately realized this is no ordinary doll.

"This will become your power Nunnaly…" C.C said to her.

"B-but, C.C-san…" she said, confused "Why did my brother want me to have this?"

"…I don't know for sure, Nunnaly…" C.C replied, giving her another sad look. "But if you take it, I can promise you one thing…"

C.C leaned to her ear and whispered the words to her…

Nunnaly gasped.

* * *

Later that night, Nunnaly made her resolve. She won't cry over her brother anymore. She will choose her own path to finish what her brother has done. Someone had to take care over the world. Therefore, for now, she will become the hope of this new world. However, it doesn't mean that she is forgetting about her brother. Now she knows, as long as she continue making the right choice, the day that C.C told her will definitely come. Thus she steeled her resolve once more and remembering C.C's words of promise while gazing at the painting of her brother…

* * *

_"You will be able to meet him again…soon…"_


	4. Move 01

**Code : Geass – Nunnaly Against The World**

**Move 01 : Her Majesty**

**

* * *

**

It's been a year since the death of the Demon Emperor Lelouch. The world is steadily recovering from the war. The New Britannia Empire is helping the recovery effort with their gigantic industrial power under the reign of the Empress Nunnaly. She was accepted quite well, thanks to her good personality and the support of Zero by her side, despite the fact that she is the sister of the late Emperor. It seems that everything is going peacefully.

However, things just never going that well…

* * *

"Your Majesty, may I ask for your time?"

The Empress looked straight to the mask, then give Zero a nod and waving her personal assistant to leave her study. Once they are alone, the Empress spoke to him with rather casual tone.

"What is it now, Suzaku?"

Zero, or Suzaku Kururugi, removed his mask and put it on the table. He choose not to sit on the chair. His face showing mixed expression. The Empress, on contrary, remains calm, waiting for him to speak.

"…What is this all about, Nunnaly?" he asked.

"…Could you be more specific, Suzaku?" she replied casually, "I have a lot of matters to attend to…I need to know which one you are talking about…"

Kururugi Suzaku gritted his teeth. His face is contorting with mixed rage.

"…What are you doing with those shipments and knightmare frames in California?" he finally asked. "More importantly, why do I know nothing about any of this?"

"Well…for one thing, you never asked…" Nunnaly casually replied.

"For almost a year! You are hiding this from me for almost a year!" Suzaku shouted, unable to contain his emotion. "Just exactly what are you planning to do?"

"…Just a little peacekeeping project…something that is not worthy of your concern…" she replied, looking at him straight to the face. "Your suggestions are always welcomed, Suzaku…but I don't believe you have any right to tell me how to run my country!"

Suzaku is getting more and more frustrated with this display of stubbornness. Somehow, after his brother death, Nunnaly has changed. It was understandable, especially for him. Suzaku tried to cope with her change of attitude, partly because of his guilt, and also since she is in fact ruling well enough that leaves very little room for complaints. However, when he found out a few days ago that the Empress has personally ordered multiple off-the records shipments of knightmare frames and massive quantities of parts or some sorts during this past 10 months to California base, saying that he was surprised was such an understatement.

"Nunnaly, this is too dangerous. The other country might become unrest if they ever heard of this…" Suzaku tried to reason her. "He gives his life for this peace and we must…"

"Get out…"

It was not a request, and it's final. Suzaku has stepped into the minefield. Swallowing the rest of his argument, he took his mask, wear it, and leave the room without any words. The Empress just sit there, staring at the door where Suzaku, now returned back to being Zero, has left.

She's furious.

* * *

Suzaku, as Zero, stormed to his office. No one dare to stand in his way. Everyone knows Zero was furious just from the way he walks, so they immediately tried their best to blend with the rest of the paintings on the wall and hoped Zero did not suddenly decide to share a piece of his mind to them. Of course everyone was wondering when Zero stopped abruptly and looking towards the garden just across the hallway.

Suzaku suddenly got the feeling that his insides just doing a somersault.

In the garden, a lady with a black suit that strangely almost identical to Zero, except its more regal with decorations and minus the cape, is sit on the bench and reading a book. Her long green hair, however, is extremely difficult for Suzaku to forget.

'What is that witch doing here?'

Before he realized, he has already standing in front of the bench. She's still reading her book peacefully, completely ignoring him. Suzaku still staring to her in silence, and she still continue reading her book like nothing happened.

"What are you doing here?"

Finally Suzaku asked. CC, on the other hand, just calmly closing her book and staring back at his mask.

"I'm the Empress guest. Satisfied?" she casually replied.

Suzaku had the urge to pulling out his sword and point it to her throat, but he resisted knowing that it would do no good for Zero's reputation.

"…Are you behind all of this?" he asked.

"…Could you be more specific, Zero?" she replied with mocking tone, "I have a lot of matters to attend to…I need to know which one you are talking about…"

"…Don't playing around with me, witch!" he growled. "What are you doing to her?"

They both remain silent for a moment.

"…I don't care if you believe it or not, but I do nothing…" she replied back. "It's her decision…If you want someone to blame, blame her brother…"

Suzaku is quite taken aback by that. Even he would like to avoid that matter if possible. And now CC is throwing it straight to his face.

"Quit joking around! He's…"

"Dead! And you are the one who killed him!"

Then it hit him. He involuntarily took a few steps back. CC took that moment to stand up and, without notice, struck a hard blow to his gut. Everyone around them is surprised seeing Zero just being hit by a woman. Suzaku kneeled in pain. Apparently, CC did not holding back at all. She then just walked away, leaving him slumped on the ground.

"W-Wait!" he called between his breaths. "…Is…Is he…"

CC stopped. However, she did not turn back to face him.

"You better found it out by yourself…" she said before she leaves.

Later, Zero locked himself in his quarter for the rest of the day.

* * *

"What do you think, CC-san?" Nunnaly asked, looking at the display of something that very similar with Damocles being built.

"It's progressing smoothly…I think we could complete it ahead of the schedule…" CC replied with slight smile in her face. She's standing right beside the Empress, watching the display together. "But…are you really okay with this, Nunnaly?"

"…I have made up my mind a long time ago, CC-san…" she answered back. "I will see this until the end…"

"We will always by your side, Nunnaly" CC said putting her hand on Nunnaly's shoulder. "We will do this…for everyone…"

"…Yes, of course, CC-san…" she replied with a sad smile in her face. "…Isn't that right, my knights?"

From the dark corner of the room, two female figures approaching the Empress and stood in front of her. They wear knight garb similar with Knight of Zero, the differences that it's mostly black with golden trimming. They knelt like a knight in front of the Empress and answered in unison with pride.

"Yes, your Majesty!"


	5. Side Story : Enter The Knights Part 1

**Code : Geass – Nunnaly Against The World**

**Move 0.75 : Enter The Knights (Part One)**

**

* * *

**

A week has passed since Nunnaly received the mysterious doll from CC. She still locks herself inside her room, only allowing the maids to take care of her and refusing anybody else, even Cornelia. She knows that this is what her brother wants, but she still cannot accept that her beloved brother is gone. Even more, his noble sacrifice will forever be unknown to the world. People will forever be oblivious to what extent he takes to create a peaceful and just world for the people.

Sadly, that was all part of his plan…his perfect plan…

Nunnaly was saddened by this…She knows that Britannia needs a new leader. It's still too early if Britannia wanted to change the system from monarchy to republic. It would also too much of hassle to install a completely new regime, so they would still need the heir from the previous regime. Among the surviving royal family, which is only Cornelia, Schneizel, and herself, the one that people trusted most would most likely be her, as the one who lead the people against the Demon Emperor Lelouch.

It pained her to think of that…

She would most likely becoming the next Queen, and apparently her brother also has planned it that way. Her brother willingly resigning himself from the throne as the worst tyrant the world ever known, took his life in the process, and put herself as the savior of the people. All for the sake of the peaceful and gentle world she and everyone wished for.

It's just not fair…

Nunnaly cried again. She has been crying on the bed for god knows how long. No one, not even the maids, dare to enter her room when they heard her sobs. Not even Zero.

Not even Kururugi Suzaku.

Thus, nobody ever noticed that the strange doll CC gives to Nunnaly begin to glowing bright red and gradually taking shape of a person, reaching its hand to her...

It calling her name…

* * *

"SHE IS STILL MOURNING, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Cornelia is furious. The table where she slammed her fist is slightly cracked. Nobody dare to make any sound, not even Zero. She and the other representatives, including those from the Black Knights, has been discussing about the future of Britannia for this past few days. Specifically, they are discussing who will take the throne after the Demon Emperor. They wanted Nunnaly to take it, and they want it as soon as possible. However, Cornelia is not pleased at all with this development.

A suffocating silence hung in the air. Nobody move. It almost seems that they not even breathing at all. It feels like somebody had replaced the air in the room with lead. Seeing nobody dare to speak another word or absolutely terrified, Cornelia calmed herself down a bit and sit back on her chair.

"Your Highness…your hands…" said Guilford, her Knight. "…It's bleeding…"

Cornelia is startled, and looked at her fist. True, it's bleeding. A trickle of blood can also be seen on the table. However, she did not feel anything. Her mind is too preoccupied with anger to process the pain. Lelouch is her favorite brother, always... And despite of whatever happened in the past, including Euphemia, she now knows that he died for the sake of the world peace. Nunnaly knows that too, and she is grieving for that. And now these foolish bureaucrats wanted her only remaining sister to take the throne? Her fist once again shaking with barely constrained fury, completely oblivious with the blood trickling from the wound.

"I am not that weak, Cornelia."

That voice was laced with confidence…and poison… Everyone gasped in surprise as Nunnaly vi Britannia enters the room. None of her past figures remain. Her cold eyes now devoid from the warmth it used to have. Her voice now is as sharp as blade, ready to cut down everyone stands in her way. Her posture radiating confidence, showing her absolute will. Even the guards who opens the doors for her is taken aback by her appearance.

"N-Nunnaly…"

Cornelia is stuttered in disbelief. This is no longer Nunnaly she knows. This is not even Nunnaly at all. 'Just what in the world was happened?' she thought. However, her eyes have already spoken more than just words. Terrified, Cornelia covered her trembling lips with her hand.

"The time for you doting me is over, Cornelia…" she said to her sister. "Now is the time for me to fulfill my brother's plan… the plan he was prepared even before that time…"

Turning her attention away from mentally-crippled Cornelia to the other representatives, Nunnaly speak again. This time, her words no longer coated with mere venom… Instead, those words, despite being spoken calmly, coated with intense malicious hatred which thick enough to kill.

"…Before you all killed him…"

To say that the entire room is entirely terrified is such an understatement. There is no word to describe the pure horror filling the room. Everyone knows the terrible omen they are facing, but none able to run from it. They can do nothing about it.

They are facing their impending doom.

Before anyone able to utter any word, Nunnaly made a declaration that will be remembered forever. It completely shocked everyone in the room to their very core. Everyone…even Zero…

"I will take the position… as the Queen of Britannia!"

* * *

The meeting was ended rather quickly after her declaration. Now it's already sunset. By her request, there is no one around her private quarter, not even guards. For her safety, the guards made a very tight perimeter around the palace, but left her quarter and most of the palace's corridor empty. No one dare to deny her request, even more that she is about to become the legitimate Queen of the Holy Empire of Britannia. Everyone catch the messages very clearly.

She wanted to be alone…and undisturbed…

Nunnaly's wheelchair moves slowly trough the empty corridor to her private quarter. She noticed that the guards have followed her instruction very well. There are only several maids and butlers cleaning the palace, and completely no one in the immediate perimeter of her quarter. Satisfied, enter her own room.

"How was the meeting, my Queen?"

Smiled, Nunnaly moving to her drawer and casually undress. A naked female figure approached her from behind, helped her undress and putting on the night robe for her. She is about the same height with her, with long wavy hair just like her, but with even paler complexion.

"The adults are so pathetic, as you said…" Nunnaly said casually, then turned to the other woman. "I trust that you will remain by my side forever, am I right?"

"Yes, my Queen… After all…" the girl knelt in front of Nunnaly and kissed her hand. "You are me…and I am you…"

"Yes, you are right…" Nunnaly said, stroking the girl face, which is the same face of herself. Nunnaly feel some delight seeing the girl sighed in her caress. "…Nemo…"

Seeing Nemo enjoyed her touch was made her somewhat delighted. It's the same face as her. 'As if I'm comforting myself,' she thought.

"…Nemo…" she called, reaching to her chin and lifted it, making her looking straight to her eyes.

"Yes, my Queen?" Nemo replied softly, looking back straight to Nunnaly's eyes.

"You must stay by my side… You must never betray me…" said Nunnaly while entwining their hand, pulling her counterpart to the bed. Nemo lifted her gently from the wheelchair and put onto the bed. Entwining their hand again as her other self climbing to the bed as well, she command her. "Use your strength for me…and me alone…"

"I am bound by my contract with you… in return of giving me purpose, I belong to you and I will fulfill that purpose…" said Nemo, squeezing her hand softly, sitting on the bed just beside Nunnaly. "This body and everything else is yours…please use me as you wish…"

Nunnaly smiled, studying Nemo's expression again, then she seems startled a bit. Before, she did not put too much attention to Nemo's nudity. Partly because of Nemo's rather bizarre appearance and the fact that she looks just exactly like her. Nunnaly remembered back when Nemo first showing herself in front of her. It was bizarre enough when the faceless doll comforting her crying while slowly taking shape of her. However, now that she has calmed down from everything, including the meeting earlier, she realized one very embarrassing fact.

It's almost like she is watching herself naked in mirror.

To make it worse, she was a bit curious, albeit just a little. Instead of flat reflection she usually saw, she found herself watching a body, exactly same as hers, in flesh.

She wants to touch it… just trying to touch it a little…

"Oh? Did you curious of it, my Queen?" Nemo asked with a slight smirk in her lips. The smirk then replaced with a sly smile. "Please, do not hesitate… It belongs to you, after all…"

Nunnaly pouted, but did it nevertheless. Her hand gliding over the pale skin, curiously pinch here and there, and finally rested itself on Nemo's left breast.

Not without caressing it first.

Nemo arched her back, gasped slightly. It was very pleasurable. She then smiled to her mistress and whispering to her ear.

"Shall I make it even better? I believe my Queen would like this…"

"What do you mean? ...Ah? T-This is…"

Nunnaly felt some tinge of pleasurable feeling on her left breast, right where she caressed Nemo. Surprised, she looked to her, which giving a sly smile in return.

"We are connected, my Queen… this is some of what I can share with you… If you and I will it together, you can walk, even run… Sharing senses is only a small fragment of what our link is capable of…" Nemo explained. "It somewhat cost me, though… thus I cannot maintain such state for the entire day… But, for such occasion like this…"

Nemo moved her own free hand down below to her most sensitive part and caressed it lightly. It makes both Nunnaly and Nemo arched their back in response with a small moan. Nemo then looked at still shivering Nunnaly, her voice a bit trembling when she open her mouth to talk. But what she said makes them both shiver more.

"…It's worth it…"

Nunnaly, slightly dazed, moved her hand to where Nemo's other hand was. Nemo smiled, removing her own hand and guiding Nunnaly's hand to the source of the warmth. When Nunnaly's hand met its target, waves of pleasurable shiver assault them. Nemo, wanted to do something in return, hovering her face above Nunnaly's breast, looking into Nunnaly's teary eyes.

"Your majesty…with your permission…I would like to teach you something you are not familiar yet..." she pleaded to Nunnaly, looking to her with moist longing eyes. "I will teach you how to... dominating..."

Nunnaly, breaking their entwining hands for the first time, used the freed hand to hold Nemo's head, and pulled her head to her body.

Thankfully, there is no one in the vicinity available to hear her extremely high-pitched shriek.

* * *

'I don't believe I could scream like that…'

Nunnaly lied alone on the bed. Nemo just vanished a few moments ago. She said that she was tired, so she cannot maintain her corporeal form any longer than that. The link cost quite heavily on her, especially since they maintain the link for hours, but she did it all to please her. That alone made Nunnaly happy.

She thinks again. This is not normal...at all... In fact, this situation is completely weird. But Nunnaly knows… when dealing with Geass, there is nothing normal anymore. She does admit that this was her first experience with woman. But when swept in that deep emotion and intimacy, added with her need to having physical contact with other person, she couldn't help but follow it. It all started by her curiosity, after all.

But Nunnaly is definitely happy now. She has an ally. A powerful ally. A product of Geass is definitely something powerful, after all… And it's hers now. With this, she is finally one step closer to reunite with her brother. These thoughts slowly bring her to her peaceful slumber.

"_Onii-sama…__ wait for me..._"


	6. Side Story : Enter The Knights Part 2

**Code : Geass – Nunnaly Against The World**

**Move 0.80 : Enter The Knights (Part Two)

* * *

**

Another week has passed since Nunnaly decided that she will take the throne. It's still quite a while until the coronation, so she has a lot of free time. As suggested by Nemo, she decided to explore her power condition and its limitations. Apparently, her Geass allowing her to see how future will branch based on her choice, which means exploring future possibilities before actually executing the action. Even her decision of taking the throne is also due the influence of her Geass, as she knows that is the best thing to do if she wanted to meet her brother.

Even still, preventing Suzaku's interference is quite tasking. She saw that she was successful at that for almost a year, which is very reassuring, but she did not know the detail, especially how she managed to do that. Apparently divulging for the details of future is quite costly to her body, thus she no longer attempt to do it anymore. Not anytime soon.

Regardless, she knows the basic scenario now. In order to fulfill her own prophecy and to meet her brother, she has to wage war against the world, just like what her brother did. This time though, it's a war of revenge, to make the world knows the meaning of despair and suffering… to make the world understand how pointless and horrible a war is that they will come to hate it for many generations…

She also knows that she must die by Suzaku's hand in order to achieve her goal…

How is that possible? How could she meet her brother if she's dead? Even Nunnaly didn't know the answer. Even Nemo, whether she knows or not, never give her answer and only smiled and answered with reassuring yet ambiguous words.

"_I am certain that you will know it in time..."_

And Nunnaly never asks again. She knows Nemo didn't lie. She never lies, not to her. She adores her so much that it's almost like Nemo worships Nunnaly as goddess. So much that when Nunnaly once asked the possibility of Nemo lying or disobeying her, Nemo was actually going panic.

'She's not lying... And if she didn't tell, she had the reason...' Nunnaly decided.

The other problem is her ally. No matter how powerful Nemo or how useful her Geass is, she need a 'human', real person allies, preferably someone close to her other than Zero, and they must be quite powerful as well as trustworthy. And indeed, there is one candidate that fit all those categories perfectly.

Jeremiah Gottwald. A man that sworn himself to be loyal to his brother and his ideas to his very last breath.

Nunnaly smiled. Now all she needs is the reason for a visit.

* * *

_(A few days later, at someone's orange farm, somewhere…)_

Oranges… a lot of oranges… Anyone who sees this farm could easily tell that the farmer is very successful in tending his oranges and can expect a very excellent harvest. True enough, as Jeremiah Gottwald inspecting his plants and smiled as he found nothing but top grade oranges that ready to be picked soon.

It's rather funny considering that he nicknamed himself 'Orange' though…

Jeremiah Gottwald is a hard working person. That... if not workaholic... During the time he worked under Emperor Lelouch, he happily obliges to any task given to him. He found satisfaction and knows that he is serving the greatness. It will forever be his treasured memory. He missed those days so much.

Jeremiah's face suddenly becomes grim.

He has already found his true master. Now his true master has gone after he deliver salvation to the world and no one will ever realized what he actually did. It's all going according to his master's wish. Lelouch Lamperouge is truly a man with no equal.

Jeremiah's thought suddenly interrupted with the ringing of his cell phone in his pocket. Grumbling, he picked it up and read the caller ID, Anya.

'…. Now what?' he thought.

It is true that he and Anya are living together in their Orange farm in this pretty much isolated place. After all, Jeremiah is already well known during his service to Emperor Lelouch vi Brittania. Plus, his cybernetic enhancement, especially his Geass Canceller, is way too obvious already.

"… What is it Anya?" asked Jeremiah over the phone.

"Come now, Jeremiah. You have a visitor…" Anya replied with her usual monotonous tone and ends the call before Jeremiah even able to ask anything.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Jeremiah closed the phone. Anya's general attitudes still remain unchanged, and Jeremiah feels that it will be a very difficult task just to teach her a proper way to communicate. He has decided that he will took care of her since the day he defeated her and again the day his master died. He cannot bear the idea of letting her alone on her own. Even so, he himself wonders whether or not he will up for such a task.

Sighing again, he walked back to his cottage, where he found Anya strangely waiting outside. Raising his eyebrow, Jeremiah trying to ask her what happened.

"She is inside, waiting for you…" said Anya before focusing her attention back to her diary. Jeremiah was about to open her mouth to protest, but decided that it would be utterly pointless. Therefore, he did what he always did, shut his mouth for good and going inside the cottage.

Inside Jeremiah saw all too familiar mechanical wheelchair, facing the open window. The occupant of the chair, a young lady easily identified as Princess Nunnaly vi Britannia, turned to face him and smiled. However, what surprised Jeremiah beyond belief was not that…

Princess Nunnaly is standing and walking toward him, with Geass sigil flaring on her right eye, smiling to him…

"Hello, Sir Jeremiah Gottwald…"

* * *

When Anya returned inside a moment after Nunnaly saying goodbye to her, she found Jeremiah stood motionless. Anya, sensed the gravity of their previous conversation, asked Jeremiah the obvious words…

"What are you going to do now, Jeremiah Gottwald?"

Jeremiah didn't respond at first, then he shuddered. Before long the shudder turned into a burst of laughter. He turned to face Anya, his happy grin clearly plastered to his face.

"Anya! Will you come with me to the New Pendragon?" he said, grabbing her shoulders with both hands in excitement. "Will you join me to serve Queen Nunnaly?"

Anya returned Jeremiah over enthusiasm with her own carefree reply, albeit it's a bit different than usual, but Jeremiah knows that she mean it.

"I will go with you, Jeremiah"

His feeling was indescribable. He now finally hand the chance not only to serve someone who uphold the ideal he swore to protect, but also a chance to regain his honor and once again dedicated his life in the way of chivalry. To say that he is overjoyed is such an understatement.

"After we harvested those oranges and bring it to New Pendragon…" said Anya, back to his diary. "Queen Nunnaly will love it."

"…"

Jeremiah suddenly froze, and finally, after struggling with himself, managed to reply with somewhat mixed expression.

"…Uh…Sure…"

* * *

Author's note :

I truly cant believe I'm going to say this, but I have been ridiculously very busy this last months. Getting job, and all things that follows are quite...overwhelming (yeah... a new recruit tasked with a marketing campaign covering an entire prefecture, or states for you American fellow, while I myself is a fresh graduate? on his first week?). Well, I didn't complain the facilities though... and I swear that I will never stop writing in my life, ever! This story WILL continue!


End file.
